fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fantasy
Fantendo Fantasy, is a 3D Action RPG video game with heavy platformer elements included. It is developed by Wario Inc., with assistance from Square Enix. It crosses over the Fantendoverse, and the Squareverse. The video game is for the Nintendo Omega, a video game console. Story There are many worlds on this universe. Or many universes in this world. Whatever you call them, different events and canon events happen in both. These universes are never to melt or cross together, as if they were, great terror would happen. In the Fantendoverse, Unten held The Enemy up with his keyblade. Unten had just one a duel, over the fate of the universe. The Enemy was truly out of luck. Meanwhile, in another world, Cloud held Sephiroth up with his sword. Both forces of dark had been defeated. That's when the Heartless entered the world. The heartless wanted to devour hearts here, because they couldn't anywhere else. This caused the creation of the Space Bridges, which melted the worlds together. As they melted, both got closer to exploding and being destroyed. The event summoned the help of an angel from above. His name was Rain, and his fall to their world left him with amnesia. He got up, to see a sign that said "Welcome to Traverse Town". Rain got up to find a small sword. The sword's name was Heartful. Rain then decided to explore, and that started a great and wonderful adventure. Rain was greeted by a small blue teddy bear-like creature. The creature told Rain that his name was Unten, and that he needed some help. Reluctantly, Rain let Unten(The creature) come along. Unten told Rain that there was a disturbance in town. Rain headed over there, but nothing was there. That's when a mysterious cretaure came. It proposed a deal, saying "If you complete 10 tasks, your past shall be revealed." Rain completed these tasks, and returned to the creature. The creature simply laughed at him, and revealed himself to be The Enemy. Rain and Unten fought The Enemy, and defeated him. Unten wondered who the villain was, and Unten explained that he was The Enemy, and that he probably cause Rain's amnesia. Rain then chased The Enemy, and followed him into Space. He ended up on a small rainbow, and the fight with The Enemy caused the bridge to collapse. A man with a cheese for a head woke Rain up. His name was Swiss, and accompanying him was a couple of medieval looking soldiers, that were leaded by a man named Cid. Unten was also there. Before he could talk with them, he had a vision. In it, it showed a beautiful girl and a friendly looking elf. Then, a flash of light happened. The vision was over, and Rain talked to everyone. Cid, felt that because he and his ship saved Rain, he owed him a debt. Rain accepted that, and they went to fly out in space. They landed in a new world, and Swiss decided to come with them, making him the second party member. The trio were welcomed by a strange creature. His name was Zak, and he introduced himself. However, he said that he needed help, and if they helped him, Zak could give some info about his amnesia. Rain accepted this, and Zak told him to complete 20 tasks, and then defeat the evil Dark Scribble who used the new Space Bridges to give himself immense power. Rain and his party did so, and Zak was impressed, and joined the party, to repay Rain and the party. Zak then told Rain that he was an angel, summoned to this world to save it from eternal darkness. Rain asked for more information, but Zak did not have anymore. Rain, understanding his purpose boarded the ship, ending this area. The ship, was doing perfectly fine when a battleship came along and shot it down. The Lindblum(Cid's ship) landed into a world called Gaia in a city called Midgar. Rain landed down, with out any of his party members. Rain then decided to search for the parts of the ship. Rain does a couple of tasks to collect them. A wizard is impressed by this, and joins Rain, and he is only known as the "Black Mage". Then, an evil man comes down, introducing himself as The Enemy Sephiroth and tells Rain that he shot the ship down, and is sad that Rain didn't die. Rain and Black Mage fight Sephiroth on thier own, and Sephiroth, is knocked very far away, breaking the next Space Bridge. Rain soon finds the group, and with Black Mage they board the ship, to continue thier adventure. That's when a boy named Cloud, was interested in the team joined them. The ship next landed in a world that looked a bit more friendly. As Rain and his party arrived, they saw a girl fighting a group of Heartless. Rain decided to help the girl out, as she reminded him of the girl in his vision. The team defeated the Heartless, and the girl thanked him, introducing herself as Ella Metals, and said that her city Vinveille, had been attacked by monsters, and Rain decided to help her. She said that the one who captured and utilized the Heartless promised that if she did 20 tasks, he would stop. The team decided to do these, and went to the "leader" of the Heartless , Kaisser Cassia, who got angry at them accomplishing the tasks. He then fought them, and they won. Kaisser had no choice but to destroy the Heartless generator which kept them under control. This destroyed the Heartless, and Ella Metals felt that to make it up to the party, she would join them. They then got on the Lindblum, which shot down the next Space Bridge. Everyone was normally cruising around when an invader boarded the ship. It turned out to be a normal creature, but Heartless followed him on board. The team beat them in battle and then talked to the creature. It was a robot named Robo, who said that his world was taken over by the Heartless and the evil Lavos. Robo also offered his services if they helped him. So, the ship landed in the Future, to defeat Lavos and the Heartless. Once again, 20 tasks were required to go forward. They completed them, and confronted Lavos. Lavos wanted to use this second chance to rule the Future, and was upset at Robo for once again coming at him. Lavos was then attacked by a Heartless, and was turned into a Heartless. Heartless Lavos was strong, but with Robo's power he was defeated. Heartless Lavos explode, and his body crashed through the Space Bridge, breaking it. Robo then decided he should repay Rain. Robo scanned Rain's brain, and found a vision, which he triggered in Rain's mind. Rain then saw the elf and girl. The elf, the girl, and Rain were all playing together. Then, a loud alarm sounded, and a look of sadness came on all of thier faces. Then, with a flash of light the vision was over. As the ship flew through the galaxy, they spotted a gigantic robot in the distance. It then shot a missile at them. Cid, decided to "return the favor", and went to the world of the gigantic robot. They soon landed up in a new world, called Zig Mountain. As soon as they landed, they met up with a dog. His name was Johnny Dog, and he wanted to defeat the guy in the robot too, calling him Doctor Meanstien. They then learned from Moneybags, Johnny's friend, that if they completed 20 tasks, he would reveal the secret of how to confront Meanstien. Johnny and the team did this, and Moneybag's revealed the secret. Rain had to use his powers of light to short the robot out. Rain did so, and Meanstien got very angry, but decided to use "Plan B", in which he boarded a small attack and escape pod. However, Rain couldn't defeat him in time. So, the Lindblum picked them up, and they chase Meanstien, and shoot down Meanstien, who crashes into the Space Bridge, destroying it. When the ship was cruising across the universe, a message was sent to the center of the ship. Cid told Rain to go check it out, so he did. At the middle of the ship, he saw the transmission. 'Help....", was the only thing said in the message. So, Cid tracked the transmission to a new world. However, it was the Medieval Times! Cid told Rain to investigate this strange happening. Rain and the team landed in the world, and were attacked by the goddess Tyr. She used her dark magic to summon the heroes, and now wants to capture Rain and drain him of his powers. Rain was rescued, by a young man Ryu. For saving them, the team had to complete 20 tasks to make it up to him.Once they did, Tyr returned,and attacked the team Ryu, then turned into his dragon form while the others fled. The player then got to play as the dragon form of Ryu, and the battle went to the Space Bridge, when it looked bad for Ryu, Cid shot down Tyr, saying "No man left behind...". Ryu flew onto the ship, using the cannons to break the bridge. The ship flew through space and time when a black hole swallowed the ship whole. When everyone woke up, they were in a small village. Two creatures ran over to Rain welcoming him. They introduced themselves as YonenBooe, and TaBooki. Rain told them about him being lost, so the two joined him. They completed about 30 tasks, and soon they located the team and ship. That's when a mysterious being warped into the world. He introduced himself as Fant, and told the team that they are the primary targets of Team Shadow, an alliance created by various villains, to use the Heartless to overtake the universe. Rain and his team then engaged in a battle with Fant, and had a hard time defeating him. However, Rain's Heart of Light overcame Fant, locking him in a cube of light, and spewing him into the Space Bridge, destroying it. With all the worlds done, the team headed for Team Shadow's lair. Looking for the lair of Team Shadow was difficult. They had no clues, and various airships from Team Shadow attacked. However, Rain jumped on one airship, and infiltrated it. The enemies ere powerful and the area was large. But the team was able to find the center of the ship, and used it's tracker to fly to Team Shadow's home. It was The Center of the Universe. they were greeted by The Enemy, who had a game. If the team completed 30 tasks, they could move on. He said that he doubted them though. The team did this, and moved on. There, they saw the eight members of Team Shadow. Team Shadow was being praised by a large group of Heartless. Rain and the team beat them, and Sephiroth decided it was time to end the team. The Enemy came too, and while they weren't looking a Heartless swallowed them. Everyone ran, and The Enemy and Sephiroth melted together. After that, The Sephirenemy was born. The team fought long and hard, and Rain had to sacrifice himself to save the world. Everyone mourned the loss of Rain, but were happy that the merge between the two universes had stopped. Everyone, even Team Shadow attended Rain's funeral. Then, everyone went back to their normal lives. Meanwhile, in Heaven Rain met up with God. God was impressed even though that he didn't know who he was, he helped out majorly. God awarded Rain a prize, and restored all of his memory. Rain then saw that he lived on an island Isle Angel, where he lived with his close friends Rock and Flame and Flame was the beautiful girl. He loved them both like family, and was called in for the first time to save Fantendo and Square Enix. It was hard to say goodbye, but Rain said it was his duty. Rain felt sad that he lost them, when God used is magic to teleport him back to Isle Angel, for saving the world. Everyone reunited, and the game happily ended. Gameplay The gameplay of Fantendo Fantasy, ''is similar to ''Kingdom Hearts ''with some Mario elements. The player's objective is to stop the many troubles of a world, and then defeat the villain plaguing the world, so the player can destroy the Space Bridges, which are melting the worlds together. Once your finished with a world, you can board the Lindblum, an airship from ''Final Fantasy. The game plays like Star Fox in those small sections. Combat in Fantendo Fantasy, is action RPG style. The player fights all of the battles, in real time, though leveling up, commands, and other RPG qualities remain. Each enemy has a weakness, and the player must find them to defeat the enemies. Characters Playable Characters *Rain: The main character. He is an arrogant young man, but he is very kind and caring. He lost his memory at the beginning of the game, but slowly recovers it. *Unten: The mascot of Fantendo. He is the first party member to join. He wants to make sure that Rain takes the good path, not the evil one, and is like a mentor to him. *Swiss: A hero with a cheese head. He ends up as a crew member for the Lindblum after he gets lost. *Zak: A strange boy from a world called Doodleland. Zak joins the party after the team helps him. *Black Mage: A warrior from Square. He has no name other then his class name and is very mysterious. On the bright side though, he is very good at Black Magic. *Cloud: A warrior hero from the Squareverse. He joins Rain's team, because he is interested in their skills. *Ella Metals: A super-heroine who uses metal in battle. She is the only female party member! *Johnny Dog: A goofy and lazy dog. He can hover for a short time, making him unique. *Robo: A robot dedicated to saving the future. *Ryu: A young boy who has the unique power of transforming into a dragon. *YonenBooe: A unique yet strange creature that uses gold powers. *TaBooki: A boo who was gifted with the powers of a Tanooki after getting touched by a tanooki leaf. *Sora: A young boy from Kingdom Hearts. He is trying to become a Keyblade Master, and will join you for some training. He is an optional party member, gained by retrieving his keyblade in Lost World, and returning it to him. *Aingeru: An angel who is an expert in battle. He joins the Lindblum's crew to look for his world. Simply talk to him and he will join you. He is an optional party member. *White Mage: A mysterious girl. Once you have Black Mage in your party, visit her in the Lindblum and she will join you. She is an optional party member. *Meta-Form: A kind and heroic robot. Beat the game and return to Lost World. Visit him, and he will join you, after analyzing you, seeing that Rain is a hero. Summons *Mudkeep: Shoots water at enemies, knocking them back. Unlock him by completing Vineville. *Shy Dude: Hides the player, making them invincible for a short period of time. Unlock him by completing Zig Mountain. *Hooly: Hooly gives the player some awesomeness, making the player have incresed attack power for a period of time. Unlock him by completing Doodleland. *McBoo: Scares enemies, making them useless for 10 seconds. Unlock him by completing Lost World. *Chocobo: The player can ride on them, giving the player max speed. Unlock him by completing Midgar. NPCs *YoshiEgg: YoshiEgg resides in every world, selling stuff. This is so he could get extra profit. He is the main shopkeeper in the game. *Frolo: An electrical hamster who resides in Lost World and can be kept as a pet like the chao. You feed him, train him, and take care of him. *Bombell: He is an explosive boo who is on the Lindblum. Hire him for 20 coins and he will follow you and fight enemies with you. *David: He is a boy who resides in Lost World. He sells you swords for cheap prices, which is very helpful. *Michael Castillo: A teenage police officer. He will randomly show up and fight enemies for you with his pistol and knife. * Yoshter Bro: He is a hammer bro with Yoshi powers. Very rarely he will throw hammers at enemies. *Terry the Koopa: A koopa who lives in Lost World. He has a very small role and can only talk to you. Enemies *Heartless Shadow: Basic Heartless who simply lunge at you to attack. Not a major threat. *Heartless Darkside: A very large and threatening Heartless. They tackle you, doing major damage. *Heartless Darkball: Strange Heartless who are unpredictable. *Heartless Minion: A Heartless who is a Shadow, that uses new mechanical attacks. It was worked on and used by Kaisser and Meanstien. *Anti-Rain: Heartless that mimic Rain. They get stronger as Rain does, and uses the same weapon as he does. *Bit Sniper: Heartless who use ranged attacks. *Robot: Enemies that shoot lasers and fly high, and they are fought only in Zig Mountain. *Heartless Scribble: Heartless that appear only in Doodleland. They attack using powerful magic. *Lost: Creepy lurking enemies that wear black hoodies. They will grab you and stare at you, doing damage. They are only found in Lost World. *Heartless Webcrawlers: Weak spider enemies who drop down from thier webs and attack. They are weak, but fast and hard to kill. *Heartless Knights: Heartless enemies who use swords in battle. Only magic attacks work on them. *Heartless Cyclops: Large enemies who are weak, but have a lot of health. Bosses *The Enemy: To beat the enemy, the player has to use magic. Why? Well, it has shield that blocks all contact attacks. Pay attention to the sheild. If it's red, use fire. If it's blue use ice, and so on. If you use the wrong magic he heals, so make sure to use the right magic. Dark Scribble: The player has to avoid the black holes placed on the sides of the arena. When they move, dodge them, or you'll be killed instantly. Dodge these three times, and Dark Scribble will send out an army of minions. Defeat them, an then attack Dark Scribble. Repeat this until he dies. *Sephiroth: This is hard, because you only have Black Mage and Rain in your party. The player should back up and avoid his sword attacks, and then come down, and do a few combos. This sounds easy, but Sephiroth has a huge life bar and a lot of powerful attacks. *Kaisser Cassia: The player fights on a chess board. Kaisser will stand on top of a far away platform, and drop chess pieces on you, move the board, send down waves of enemies and more. Overcome one of these challenges and a golden chess piece will be dropped. Pick it up, and throw it at the platform he is standing on. Repeath this three times, to knock Kaisser down. Then, attack. Repeat this until he is dead. *Heartless Lavos: Lavos is heavily altered after being transformed into a Heartess. He is now jet black and has many new powers. Avoid the shadow fireballs, lightning, and his powerful one-hit kill attack, the Heartless Bomb. The way to defeat him, is to climb up high without getting hurt(which is hard) , and then attack his heart that used to be. Destroy it, and you will win. *Doctor Meanstien: The player has to chase Meanstien's pod, and attack when possible. The player only has 1 minute, so go fast. *Godess Tyr: In battle, the only party member is Dragon Ryu. The player has to destroy the candles in the city, destroying her shield. Then attack a bunch, however know that she will attack back, and sometimes quite hard. Deplete her HP, to take the battle to the Space Bridge. The game is now a fighting game in 2D. Do good combos and know when to block. Deplete her life bar, and the fight will end. *Fant: The player has to have good reactions to do good in this battle. Press the right buttons to attack and home in on him. However, don't get cocky as he odes really powerful attacks. Deplete his life bar, and then get the button pressing activity all right to win. *The Sephirenemy: The Sephirenemy has the attacks of both The Enemy and Sephiroth combined. The player has to defeat illusions of ALL of the bosses, then, you can attack the Sephirenemy. Like The Enemy, it has a shield impervious to contact attacks. Like Sephiroth, it stays in place and jets forward to attack with a giant blade. The player has to cycle through these old strategies to defeat The Sephirenemy. Be warned, as it has a lot of powerful attacks and can heal itself. However, the boss only has average HP. Weapons (Any party member can use any of these weapons) * Heartful: The first weapon gained. It does low level damage, but is good for combos and aerial attacks. It is a sword that is pinkish red and has a Heart on it. *Bearblade: A blue keyblade. It is furry on the cover, but the blade is sharp. It does low damage but is VERY good when it comes to Aerial combos. *Cheesefist: A boxing glove that is colored like cheddar cheese. It is bad at combos and aerial attacks, but it does do pretty good damage. *Doodlebow: A simple line shaped bow with sharpened pencils as arrows. It can't combo, but it is a great ranged weapon. *Buster Sword: A large sword that does good damage but can't do combos and has bad aerial attacks. *Metallic Key: A keyblade that is colored gray and is metal. It does low damage, but is very good for combos, nut not so good for aerial attacks. *Axetail: A tail shaped axe that does good damage and average combos. It has low aerial possibilities though. *Laser Gun: A good ranged weapon. However, no combos can be done. *Flamekey: A regular keyblade that is flaming. It does great damage, but has bad combos and aerial attacks. *Goldspear: A spear that is gold. It can't do aerial attacks at all, but it does do good damage and combos. *The Key: A legendary weapon. It is said to be the first keyblade. It does average in all departments. *Chaos Sword: A weapon that is average at damage and aerial attacks. However, it excels at combos. *Stilose Sward: A sword shaped weirdly. It makes random noises when you attack. It is a terrible weapon, but it is meant to be a joke weapon. *Shy Spear: A spear made out of Shy Guys. It does low damage, but is very good at combos. It can't do aerial attacks. *Ink Bow: A bow covered in ink. It shoots ink at enemies. It has low stats, but immobilixes enemies for a short time. *Booblade: An white keyblade that is covered with boos. It has low stats, but scares some enemies away, immediately defeating them. *Chocobasher: A toy Chocobo with a sharp beak. It does low damage but is awesome at combos and aerial attacks. *Hamster Ball: A weapon that has low stats but immobilizes enemies for a while. *YoshiBlade: A blade that is green and has an egg on it. It has pretty good stats. *Shapeshift: A small green belt. It allows you to do an attack that mimics the enemies attack. *Wandslice: A blade that has average stats, and when used, it upgrades the attack of your magic. *Katana: A katana. It does average damage and aerial attacks, but excels in combos. *Hammer: A weapon that does high damage, but is terrible at combos and aerial attacks. *Lost World Keyblade: Each keyblade in this style has random stats, making it unpredictable. Gallery File:LostWorld_Keyblade.png|The Lost World Keyblade Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games